Stress Reliever
by Shina Suzuki
Summary: 'Papa' klub basket Seirin, 'Mama' klub basket Shuutoku, dan seorang anggota klub basket Kaijou yang terjebak di antara dua orang yang sedang stress berat akibat memikirkan 'anak-anak' mereka.


Stress Reliever

a Kiyoshi, Ootsubo and Kobori friendship fanfiction

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diperoleh penulis dari fiksi ini

* * *

Di sore hari pada penghujung Desember tahun sekian, seorang Kiyoshi Teppei terlihat tengah duduk di dalam sebuah kafe sambil menghirup secangkir kopi susu hangat dalam damai. Sendirian, tentu saja, karena teman-teman dan adik-adiknya—adik kelas, maksudnya—punya acara masing-masing dan tidak ada yang bisa diajak untuk sekedar mengobrol ringan di tempat yang santai tanpa harus melibatkan sepatu olah raga dan bola berwarna jingga.

Sebetulnya, saat ini kepalanya tengah dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam hal mengenai rekan sejawatnya di klub basket. Ia ingin sekali mendiskusikan hal ini dengan orang lain, tapi sungguh ia tidak bisa menemukan orang yang sekiranya mau dijadikan tempat curhat. Pikiran untuk berdiskusi dengan Riko sempat terbersit di benaknya, tapi agaknya hal yang ingin ia bahas kurang penting untuk ikut dibebankan kepada pelatih mereka yang gagah perkasa itu. Riko sudah punya banyak hal yang harus dipikirkan, tidak perlu Kiyoshi tambahkan dengan hal yang sebenarnya sangat penting untuknya, namun bisa jadi sangat tidak penting untuk orang lain.

"Kiyoshi Teppei?"

Merasa namanya disebut, Kiyoshi mendongakkan kepalanya, dan mendapati Kobori tengah berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Sang pemuda berambut cokelat tersenyum ramah.

"Oh, halo Kobori-san. Mau ikut duduk bersamaku?"

Kobori balas tersenyum kemudian mengangguk kecil.

Kobori kemudian duduk dan memesan teh hangat. Keduanya hanya tenggelam dalam keheningan yang damai, ketika tiba-tiba seseorang berperawakan tinggi besar menghampiri mereka berdua. Rupa-rupanya Ootsubo, kapten klub basket Shuutoku.

"Boleh bergabung?"

"Oh, Ootsubo-san! Tentu saja boleh."

Ootsubo menarik kursi di sebelah Kobori, duduk, memesan kopi hitam, dan kemudian ketiganya kembali tenggelam dalam diam.

...oke, ini benar-benar situasi yang canggung. Kiyoshi merasa dirinya harus mengatakan sesuatu selaku orang yang pertama duduk di kafe itu dan mengundang kedua temannya (rival?) untuk duduk bersamanya. Namun ia kemudian dikagetkan oleh ponselnya yang berbunyi tiba-tiba, menandakan sebuah pesan telah masuk. Ia membuka telepon genggamnya sementara Kobori dan Ootsubo memperhatikan dengan seksama.

Apa yang dibaca Kiyoshi kemudian membuatnya ingin menjedukkan kepala ke dinding terdekat.

_From: Izuki Shun_

_Kiyoshi, kenapa Moriyama-san kayaknya ngotot amat mau mengajakku jalan-jalan, ya? Kami 'kan tidak terlalu kenal dekat :/ terus mukanya waktu nanya apa aku punya waktu luang pas Natal nanti agak serem... menurutmu dia kenapa? Dan kenapa harus pas Natal?_

_Waktu aku tanya Hyuuga dia malah marah-marah, katanya Moriyama-san itu bahaya terus dia nggak mau jawab lagi. Aku bingung, makanya aku nanya kamu._

Sesungguhnya Kiyoshi tidak menyangka bahwa temannya yang satu itu polosnya menyaingi Kagami.

Untunglah dua orang yang duduk di hadapannya itu menyadari aura tidak enak yang mulai menjalar di sekeliling Kiyoshi, terbukti dari sinar mata mereka yang berubah cemas. Dengan agak ragu, Kobori akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya, ketimbang membiarkan Kiyoshi tenggelam dalam depresinya yang tampaknya akan semakin parah jika dibiarkan.

"Uh... Kiyoshi, ada apa?"

Yang ditanya mengalihkan pandangannya dari telepon genggam ke arah Kobori dan Ootsubo, wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi terpukul. Dua siswa kelas tiga itu sampai terbengong-bengong melihat Kiyoshi seperti ini, ada apa kira-kira?

"...Kobori-san," ujarnya pelan. "Moriyama-san sepertinya mengincar Izuki. Dia ingin sekali melewatkan Natal bersama Izuki, dan parahnya lagi Izuki sendiri tidak sadar kalau Moriyama-san bukan sekedar ingin mengajak jalan-jalan."

"Ha?"

"Kobori-san, lakukan sesuatu!" suara Kiyoshi mendadak naik satu oktaf. "Aku tidak rela kepolosan Izuki dimanfaatkan seperti itu! Lagipula kenapa sepertinya banyak sekali yang mengincar anak-anak Seirin?! Aku capek menenangkan Hyuuga tiap kali ada sms dari Mibuchi masuk ke ponselnya! Belum si Aomine yang sering sekali menelepon Kagami di tengah latihan cuma untuk menantang _one-on-one_!"

Sepertinya stress yang menumpuk di dalam jiwa Kiyoshi akhirnya tidak tertahankan lagi.

Kobori belum sempat berkata apa-apa ketika tiba-tiba Ootsubo buka suara. "Ah, aku mengerti perasaan itu. Hampir setiap hari si Hayama itu menelepon Miyaji sambil berteriak keras-keras, sampai-sampai aku bingung kenapa Akashi tidak menghentikannya."

Kiyoshi makin depresi. "Itu karena Akashi sibuk bertukar pesan dengan Furihata."

Si nomor 8 dari Kaijou memutuskan untuk tidak ikut berkomentar.

"Midorima itu selalu merepotkan orang, egois dan setengah mati nempel sama Takao."

"Ah, si Kuroko juga selalu bikin orang jantungan. Sering hilang terus muncul tiba-tiba, persis seperti hantu. Paling suka mengagetkan Kagami kalau Aomine sedang menelepon, aku agak yakin dia cemburu."

"Takao juga sering sekali membuat Midorima ngambek, walau Midorima sendiri terlalu _tsundere_—kata Takao—untuk mengakui itu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau Midorima cemburuan."

"Entah kenapa banyak sekali orang dari klub lain yang mengincar anggota klub kami—Moriyama ke Izuki, Mibuchi ke Hyuuga, Aomine ke Kagami, Akashi ke Furihata, siapa lagi? Momoi ke Riko?"

"Si Hayama juga entah kenapa sepertinya cinta mati dengan Miyaji, sampai-sampai ponsel Miyaji penuh oleh pesan darinya."

"Salah satu dari para anak kelas satu di klub kami benar-benar terlalu baik, disuruh apa saja tidak pernah menolak."

"Setidaknya dia mudah diatur kalau begitu, anggota klubku benar-benar tidak membantu kalau terjadi keributan. Cuma jadi penonton di pinggir lapangan sementara Miyaji lari-lari sambil melempari Midorima dengan nanas yang disediakan Kimura. Kenapa juga Kimura menurutinya coba?"

Beberapa menit berlalu sampai akhirnya Kiyoshi dan Ootsubo berhenti berbicara, menarik napas panjang dan kemudian menghembuskannya. Kobori, yang sedari tadi hanya diam tanpa kata, akhirnya menyumbangkan suaranya.

"Sudah lega?"

Seketika itu juga kedua orang yang baru saja selesai mengeluarkan unek-unek mereka menoleh ke arah si pemuda yang tampaknya terlupakan keberadaannya. Keduanya memerah.

"Ah, maafkan aku, Kobori-san, aku terlalu sibuk mengeluarkan beban di dalam pikiran..."

"Aku juga, soalnya tidak ada yang bisa kuajak bicara soal ini, refleks bicara tanpa lihat kiri-kanan lagi..."

Kobori hanya tertawa. "Tidak apa-apa, lagipula sepertinya kalian berdua memang perlu melampiaskan stress yang menumpuk."

_Orang ini mungkin malaikat_, batin Kiyoshi dan Ootsubo bersamaan.

Kemudian, _center _Kaijou itu menoleh ke arah Ootsubo. "Oh iya, tadi kau bilang tidak ada yang bisa diajak bicara soal ini, bagaimana kalau setiap kali ada masalah kau ceritakan saja padaku?"

Ootsubo hanya terdiam, sebelum kemudian matanya mulai berbinar, dan sebuah senyum senang—ralat, bahagia_ to the max_—merekah di wajahnya. "Serius boleh?"

"Tentu saja! Kiyoshi juga boleh kok. Soalnya kalian sepertinya benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan soal ini, maaf ya kalau kesannya aku ikut campur."

Kiyoshi ingin terbang saking girangnya.

Kedua orang itu kemudian membungkuk dalam seraya berkata secara bersamaan, "Terima kasih banyak, Kobori-san!"

Sejak saat itu, mereka bertiga menjadi sering bertemu, membuat teman-teman mereka dari klub basket masing-masing bertanya-tanya.

Di sore hari pada penghujung Desember tahun sekian, seorang Kobori Kouji resmi menyandang status 'malaikat' di benak Ootsubo dan Kiyoshi.

* * *

_fin_

* * *

Judul dan endingnya fail :"D

Saya lagi pingin nulis sesuatu tentang karakter minor, ending-endingnya malah jadi begini. Maaf kalo kesannya maksa, tapi seriusan saya nganggep Kiyoshi itu papa Seirin dan Ootsubo itu mama Shuutoku XD plus Kobori sebagai malaikat (?) numpang lewat. Ide fic ini muncul pas lagi ngobrol random sama Shaun the Rabbit 8"D cuma gara-gara nyebut Ootsubo dikit malah menjalar ampe Kobori juga. Kadang-kadang saya mempertanyakan imajinasi saya, seriusan.

Soal suffix '-san' itu sebenernya saya bingung. Setau saya itu dipake untuk manggil orang yang sebaya sama kita tapi ga terlalu kenal atau orang yang lebih tua. Makanya si Kobori manggil Kiyoshi ga pake embel-embel soalnya Kiyoshi kan lebih muda, sementara Ootsubo tetep manggil Kobori pake '-san' karena ga terlalu deket. CMIIW.

Thanks for reading! :"3


End file.
